Destiny
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Two people, complete strangers and yet familiar to one another, find their way to one another one stormy April night.


I think this is probably exactly what happened in Paisley Mae's _Outside Heaven_. If you don't remember what happened or never read it, Robbie and Patty Mary bumped into one another somewhere. :)

Oh, and speaking of Paisley Mae, Robbie/Patty Mary is her own creation! (As far as we know, anyways.)

I don't own 7th Heaven. Otherwise, this would have happened. A fine way for Robbie to marry into the Camden family somehow. :P (Though, ew... He and Lucy would be sibling-in-laws.. I _love_ Lucy/Robbie!)

* * *

The April evening was unusually cold, especially in San Francisco. The temperature had to be in the twenties, or even the teens. Robbie Palmer shivered as he buried himself deeper in his jacket, which was futile against the bitter cold. It was a jacket suited for a Florida winter, not a winter similar to that in New England.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Robbie made his way up to the board listing the flights' arrival and departure times. His flight, the one going to Los Angeles, read _delayed._ Robbie shook his head in disappointment. There was no way he'd make it to the wedding on time. Lucy was going to be so angry at him, even though Kevin wouldn't care if he was late or didn't show up period.

"Waiting for that flight to Los Angeles too?" A voice from behind him said. Robbie turned and saw a vaguely familiar face, but he couldn't quite place it.

"How'd you know?"

The woman cocked her head and smiled.

"You don't recognize me?"

"Uh, no, should I?"

"Patty Mary, Kevin's sister? Lucy's sister-in-law as of tomorrow?"

Realization hit Robbie suddenly, that's why she looked familiar! He'd seen her just about a year ago when she came to Glen Oak to get Kevin and Ben after their mom started dating for the first time in a decade.

"Yes, I remember you now. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, almost done junior year of college. What about you?"

"Things could be better." Robbie shrugged. "Mom's not doing so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You're back East with her now, right?"

Robbie nodded.

"Have been since last fall."

"If you ever need to talk…" Patty Mary trailed off.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"What do you say we grab a cup of coffee? We're going to be here all night."

"Sounds good."

With that, Robbie and Patty Mary made their way to a coffee shop.

-

Robbie sipped on his cup of sugar-filled coffee as Patty Mary sat across from him nibbling on a croissant.

"I'm surprised." Robbie commented, putting the cup of coffee down.

"Why's that."

"You're being really nice to me. Your brothers don't like me."

Patty Mary shrugged.

"That's their problem. I don't see why, though. From what I can tell, you're a sweet guy."

"If only you knew my back story."

"Doesn't everyone have baggage? Way I see it, we can't dwell on the past. We can only use it as a reminder of who we want to be and how to accomplish that."

"You sure you're a Kinkirk?"

Patty Mary laughed.

"A hundred percent. No, I'll pay for that." She stopped Robbie from reaching for his wallet as their waiter approached them. She took out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to them.

"Nobody's ever done that for me before."

"Well, I only do things like that for people I really like." Patty Mary smirked, and Robbie could notice a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"Is this," Robbie began, "a date? Because if it is, I didn't ask you out."

"Let's just say it's a coffee date. Not a real date."

"If only your brothers knew."

Patty Mary laughed.

"You know what, Robbie? Screw them, if they don't like it then they'll just have to deal with it."

Robbie laughed along with her.

"Tell me some things about yourself, Patty Mary." Robbie said after a couple minutes.

"Well, I've lived in Buffalo since I was ten years old. Mom moved us there after dad died. I'm originally from Lockport, it's half an hour from Buffalo. I was a major band geek, played the French horn." Patty Mary laughed. "I had these big ugly glasses from the time I was two until I was nineteen. What about you?"

"I was born near Syracuse, but my mom moved us to Connecticut after she and my dad divorced. She has family there, and they helped her raised my brothers and I. I was a bit of a troublemaker, but things worked out in the end."

"Things definitely worked out in the end." Patty Mary smiled and Robbie did the same.

Before either had a chance to say anything else, they could distinctly hear Los Angeles be mentioned.

_I repeat, Flight 1079 to Los Angeles is leaving Gate 34 in forty-five minutes._

"We should get heading back." Patty Mary smiled and stood. Robbie followed, and the two left the coffee shop.


End file.
